Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 36\% \times 0.9 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 36\% = \dfrac{36}{100} = \dfrac{9}{25} $ $ 0.9 = \dfrac{9}{10} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{9}{25} \times \dfrac{9}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{9}{25} \times \dfrac{9}{10} } = \dfrac{9 \times 9 } {25 \times 10 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{9}{25} \times \dfrac{9}{10} } = \dfrac{81}{250} $